poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyce explains the truth
Here's how Joyce explains the truth in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Ernie: Please, sit down. We can discuss this situation in a friendly matter. Brian: Forget it, I'm talking to you! Sylveon: Come Brian, I think it's for the best if we hear, what they have to say! Brian: Why should we? Mars' Purugly: MEOW! Zoe Trent and Penny Ling: AAAAAAHHH!!! sit down Zoe Trent: That's why! Penny Ling: Do it now, Brian! Brian: sighs Fine. down Cade: Look, I want a lawyer. The Justice Department. Somebody I can trust. I'm just trying to protect my family, okay?! Not from your company, for the government. Attinger: Mr. Yeager, who do you think I work for? You're trying to protect your family, that's admirable. I'm trying to defend the nation from an alien war, we've had a taste of what that feels like, and we are not gonna tolerate another. Now... there is a version of this conversation where you get to go back to your barn. Your daughter get to graduate with honors. And life as you know it, will go on. You have no idea what you're involved with here. Cade: Really? off his glasses What's the other version of this conversation? The one when you send in the hired help to murder my little girl? Or you gonna man up and do it yourself. Attinger: What's your preference? Brian: Our preference? Our preference is that your gonna stop doing this! And your gonna leave the Autobots alone, and give them some space! Mar's Purugly: growling and Penny hug in fear Zoe Trent: Brian, calm down! Penny Ling: Your starting to make them mad! Brian: All I'm doing is pointing out the truth! Saturn: Your better watch your mouth, Snoopy! Ernie: It's fine. Saturn: Sorry. Ernie: Your terrible mistaken. And besides, I'm letting bygones by bygones. We're only doing this to make this a better, and safer world for everyone. And the world doesn't need any of the Autobots and Decepticons anymore. Brian: sarcastically Why should I'' believe you? Adagio Dazzle: Because we are asking nicely. And the same can go with the other dog that looks like you. Brian: Oh, no. He's not really a dog yet. Let's just say, he's puppy, and he needs a good trainer. Jasper: Eh, hey! Don't you call ''me no puppy! Brian: his lips Will you just shh?! I will handle this! throws him off the couch and Jasper hits the floor Jasper: moans Blythe Baxter: Either way, you also have that bounty hunter with you, so you need to tell him to leave Earth at once. Ernie: Yes, we know that. But he's not leaving until he has one thing. Brian: Who? Ernie: Attinger, tell them. Attinger: I'm gonna ask you this once, where is Optimus Prime? Bumblebee arrive, and Shane, Tessa, and our heroes get out as Bumblebee charges in and transforms and the other Autobots do so as well. And Drift transforms into his helicopter mode and Bumblebee grabs on and kicks the glass Brian: Bumblebee! Bumblebee: Come on, let's get our of here! Agent: We're moving. Basement. Joshua: They're here. the lab, Cross-Hairs fires his machine gun Optimus: Get out! All of you! Hound: Science fair's over, meatbags! Oprtimus: Destroy the lab! Agent: Move, move, move, move! Agent 2: Look out! Look out! Optimus: Destroy it all! rest our heroes race in and begin destroying stuff too Robot: Danger, security breach! Danger se.... Cross-Hairs: his arm off Brains GUYS! IT'S ME! BRING ME OUT OF THIS FRANKENSTEIN BOX!!! Joshua: Hey! Hey! Hound: Brains Joshua: Hey! Stop! That's company property! Optimus: There not your property, they were my friends. Peter: And they were also our comrades, and our friends too! Hound: his shotgun Brains: Oh, you ain't talking so much now, you got Hound in front of ya, huh? Joshua: Go ahead. So us your true colors once and for all. Hound: Just give me the word. I'll splatter him. Leafeon: Alright bald head, you better start making sense around here! Joshua: Why don't you tell Itchy Fingers here, that this all the spoils of war. Dead metal. Innovation. What we do here, is science. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop technology! Optimus: We're not your technology! a part at glass Hound: Let me vaporize his butt. Penny Ling: Let me join with you, because this guy killed Ratchet! Joshua: I broke the code. I own our whole genome. Optimus: The world will know what you're doing here. Joshua: The world? The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you, anymore. Hound: That was cruel. Optimus: Autobots, we're done. Brains: We're done? We're not gonna kick a little bit of butts? Hound: I've been itching to kill something lately. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series